


Designing A Love Stronger Than Paparazzi

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper is a up and coming interior designer. She's recently been hired to redesign a house up in LA, the only problem is she didn't know the client yet. She knew she had talk to the assistant. So what happens when she finds out she's working for The Jughead Jones? Award winning actor Jughead Jones. Will she spill the paint of embarrassment or be just fine?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr. Go show her some love.

Betty Cooper is a small up and coming business woman. She loves her small company. It's hers, she built it from the ground upwards.

Betty Cooper is obsessed with desiging and redecorating her house. So when she thought she could make a living out of it she went for it. She never thought she'd be an interior designer but she loved it.

Betty's office is based in New York but she'll go anyway as long as the client is willing to pay for her flights. The bonus to that is she didn't have to pay the mind fucking prices the flights cost. However, along with her two best friends from high school being her roommates they could bring hot man candy over without her complaining.

Betty was a workaholic. She lived, eat and slept her work. She loved it so it didn't feel like a job to her. What felt like a dream come true was so was getting sent to LA to do a house.

She had just landed in the airport when a man with her name on a white bored guided her to the car. She never asked for it, she would get killed. She went with it anyway. She assumed it was her clients assistant or driver. Her thoughts were on the last one.

The driver pulled up in front of a giant house. It was beautiful. She has no idea who's house it is and why the person wanted it doing up. She figured the person just wanted the interior decorated. The house looked very new. 

The driver drove through the gate and up to a long pathway leading to the back door. 

There was a giant pool out in the beautiful back yard and a large sheepdog ran up to the car."Hey gorgeous." She smiled leaning down to stroke him.

Betty followed the driver into the back door of the house. Betty looked around and realized why the person needed help decorating. It barely had any decorations and just had basic necessities.

"Who's is this house?" She asked.

“Jughead Jones.”

Betty's eyes widened. She's standing in Jughead Jones house. The award winning actor Jughead Jones. She didn't know how to act or feel.

She saw him come down the staircase and walk over to her. “Hey. I’m Jughead nice to meet you.” He shook her hand.

"Ni... Be... Oh..." Betty went all flustered and tongue tied as she couldn't even speak.

Jughead just smiled faintly. “I’ll show you around. I definitely need help decorating. I’m always traveling and never get time to. Plus I just moved in a month ago.”

Betty quickly snapped out of it. "I'm so sorry, I'm Betty Cooper. It's nice to meet you too."Jughead just smiled."It's so boring for a beautiful house."

“I know. That’s why I needed help decorating. I’m terrible at decorating on my own.”

"Well let's talk about ideas and colour schemes." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Jughead brought her into the kitchen and gave her the option of refreshments. Betty just took a bottle of orange juice as she petted hotdog.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

“I’m not sure actually. I’m not really good with these kind of things.”

"Well let's start by what do you like?" She asked.

“I like to read... my favorite color is navy blue.... I don’t know. I’m kind of boring.” He laughed softly.

"Navy blue that's a start." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"White goes well with Navy. What else do you want? Book shelves? A library room?" She suggested.

“I already have a room where I keep my books so yeah. I only have two bookshelves in there though.”Betty started to take notes as she listened. "An office or a room to film self tapes?" Betty suggested.

“An office would be great.”

"Okay, tell me about you and not the media you."

“Well, I love writing. I’ve always wanted to be a writer but I kind of just got into acting instead.”

Betty just smiled,"You should write your own script." Betty looked at her notes.

“Maybe someday.” He shrugged.

"Furniture? And budget?"

“Not really. I don’t want anything that fancy though.”He said.

"Finally you're speaking my love language." She teased. "Photo Wall? Award Wall?"

“A photo wall would be good. I can put some of my photography there.” Betty smiled at him. "That would be awesome. What about your bedroom?" Betty blushed.

“I think my bedroom and the guest bedrooms are fine for now. My sister stayed here with me a couple times and she helped me with that.”

"Okay. How much is my budget?" She asked again.

“I don’t know. There’s not much of a budget. Don’t go over a million though.”

"I do houses up for less then 700 pounds." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"I'll start today, I'll go out to the shops. You can come or stay where its safe." Betty teased.

“Okay. Are you staying in a hotel or do you want to stay here? I have a few guest bedrooms. I know you live in New York.”

Betty smiled at him. God he's good looking. "I was about to get a hotel but if you're offering it would make things so much easier."

“Okay, perfect. I can show you to one of the guest rooms.”

Betty followed him to her room. She still can't get over what she did when she saw him. Veronica and Kevin won't believe it.

Betty put her luggage in the room before changing into something more comfy and cleaner. Once she was ready she headed back downstairs seeing Jughead waiting for her.

“Did you decide to come with me?” She smiled. 

“Yeah. I have to bring my bodyguard though.” Betty just giggled uncontrollably.“What?” He smiled.

"I'm sorry I've just never gone to IKEA with a body guard." She giggled.

“Last time I went out shopping I got chased around by a crowd of fans. My sister is now forcing me to bring a bodyguard everywhere.”

"I don't blame here. But we're going to Target too." Betty warned him.

Smithers brought the car around as everyone climbed in. Betty felt extremely out of place. She just sat humming to the music of the radio watching the streets of LA go by her.

She got a text from Veronica. 

V: how’s it going in LA? Any famous people?

B: don't freak out but I'm staying and doing Jughead Jones house.

V: Jughead Jones?! Is he hotter in person?

B: I almost drooled when I saw him.

V: wait you’re staying with him?!

B: Crazy right!

V: you need to tell Kev right now!!

B: V this is the group chat he'll see and I have work. Bye x

V: let me know if you fuck him!! ;)

B: Veronica Cecila Lodge!

V: what?! There’s no way you can resist him!

B: he's technically my boss.

V: you're your own boss bitch.

Betty just giggled as she put her phone away. They pulled up to IKEA. Jughead put sunglasses on while getting out of the car. Betty walked next to him and his bodyguard walked in front of them.

"Too cool to be with little old me?"She teased.

“Oh shush. I just don’t want to be noticed.”Betty smirked, "I see the head lines now. Jughead Jones with a mysterious girl. Moving in together?"

“That’s most likely going to happen.”Betty just shrugged, "Maybe but you need to be able to see the stuff properly." Betty pouted slightly.

Jughead just shrugged as they walked into the store. Betty rolled her eyes as she got one of the trolleys. The first thing she did was run and jumped on it like a child. Jughead just laughed softly.

"What you try it? It's fun and this can get boring and tiring."

“I’m fine.” He smiled. “Let’s just look around.”

Betty walked upto him,"You need to learn to live a little." Betty took his hands and placed them on the trolley.

“I’m a pretty boring guy, Betts.”

Betty just smirked, "I'm going to change that but also that's not what the gossip mags say about you in bed." She teased as they came up to the sofas.

“Oh yeah? What do they say?”

"That you're not a plane jane in the sheets more of a kinky Karlo."Betty giggled to herself finding her joke funny.

Jughead just laughed softly. “I mean, I guess they’re not lying.” He teased.

"I wouldn't know Jones."

"I wouldn't know Jones."Jughead just smiled. They looked through everything and Jughead picked out a couch he liked."Now shelves and other things."

Betty did the trolley thing again and jumped down when she came to a stop. Jughead just smiled at her."Try it!" Betty pouted without realising she did it.

“Okay, fine.”

"Yes!" Betty cheered handing him the trolley. Jughead tried and Betty smiled when he let out a genuine and happy laugh.Betty came by his side, "You forgot how to live Juggie." Betty smiled as she yawned.

“My life is mainly on a set... I’m really close with my costars on the show I’m on right now but otherwise I’m alone.”

"You need to get out more." She yawned again.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Jet lag. We'll have to do Target another day. But finish getting most things from Target."

"Okay."

Betty and Jughead continued and Jughead bought a lot of things. All of the larger things would shipped to his house. They headed back to the house. On the journey home Betty fell asleep in the car.

When they got back to the house Jughead woke her up."V five more minutes. You're sexcapades are loud." She mumbled half asleep.

Jughead just smiled. She fell back asleep and Jughead picked her up to carry her inside. He placed her on the couch as Hotdog cuddled up to her. Jughead wrapped a blanket around her before heading upstairs to go to bed. He was too tired to carry her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

The next morning Betty woke up having a panic attack as she forgot where she was. She tried to take deep breaths but that was failing. Hotdog ran up to her and instantly calmed her down. He barked at her then licked her face. He quickly left her when he saw Jughead.

“Hey... you okay?” He said.

Betty saw him shirtless and smiled. "I am now. I just had a panic attack, I forgot where I was." She admitted.

“Sorry. You probably would’ve been more comfortable to sleep in the guest room. I was too tired to carry you upstairs.”

Betty shook her head no. "It's fine, I'm kind of a festival expert. So camping is my thing. My friends dragged me to them." Betty explained smiling.

Jughead just smiled as he took his medication and got something to eat. “I have to be at set in an hour so I have to go. Will you be okay today? You can work on looking for stuff for the house or you can take a day to explore LA and get used to things. You can spend the day at the pool with Hotdog if you want.”

"I'll get paint and look for decorations. Maybe I'll swim." Betty smiled not up at him but his abs.

“Okay.” He smiled. Jughead put on a shirt and his shoes. He grabbed a bag with his things. “I’ll see you later. For breakfast you can talk to the maid she’ll make you whatever you want.” He said before heading out.

Betty just sighed as he looked so good on the morning. Betty decided to go get some shopping done early . She's still tired from the flight. Betty spent the day out shopping. She got some of the things on the list. 

She was currently sitting by the pool with Hotdog when Jughead got home from set. He dropped his things on the table as he walked out to her.

"Tired?" Betty asked smiling. Jughead stripped down to his underwear and jumped in the pool. "That's a no then."

“Come join me.” He smiled. “I do this everyday after work.” He said as Hotdog jumped into the pool.

"Am I allowed to? Isn't that going against client privileges?"

"Come Coop or I'll throw you in."

"It's just I haven't met a client as nice as you. I don't know if this is fround upon. I'm still starting out." Betty uttered.

Jughead just smiled as he jumped out and picked her up. He waked down the stairs as she dunked her in the water.“Juggie!” She pouted. 

“Live a little, Betts. That’s what you told me.” He teased.

“Yeah, well I have power over how much you get paid.” He teased

"If you tease me I tease you back. I'm fair like that so for that I'm adding fluffy pillows."

“Betts... no...” he pouted. “Then Hotdog will rip it up and the fuzz will get everywhere.”

Betty just giggled, "I'll get them for your room, you pouter." Betty glanced at his lips. “Coming from the one who’s pouted like 20 times since I met you.”

"I haven't!" She pouted again without realising.

“You’re doing it right now!” He said, glancing at her lips.“You’re doing it right now!” He said, glancing at her lips.

"Maybe to tease you."

“Oh yeah?”

Betty just pouted but then giggled."Maybe." She whispered inches away from his lips.

Jughead leaned in closer. They were millimetres away from kissing. Jughead couldn’t help himself as he leaned in closer and kissed her. Betty was shocked at first but then kissed him back smiling. “I haven’t kissed anyone in awhile.... well I mean.... kissed someone as me and not on a show.”They continued to kiss before Jughead pulled away."Hi." She whispered.

“Hey.” He whispered

"I don't normally do that."

“Neither do I.”

"Don't snog the help?" She teased.

Betty smiled faintly, "Oh." Betty whispered in shock. “Nope. I’m kind of a loner.” 

"Sexy one."Jughead leaned in and kissed her again. Betty kissed him back before pulling away. Jughead just smiled at her."But I don't know what to do or protocol for this." She admitted.

“I don’t know either.”

"So I'll just work and I'll try not to kiss you."

“Okay...” He whispered. 

"What?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Betty just glanced at his lips again. God he's a real good kisser she thought. Veronica and Kevin will freak out right now.

“I’m fine.” He said. Betty wrapped her legs around him and held him tighter. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you." Betty admitted.

“I really want to kiss you.” He said. Betty just smiled at him, "Why?" She asked.

“You’re a great kisser.” Betty leaned down and kissed him back. Jughead continued to kiss her while he held her close. Betty pulled away when she saw Ethel his assistant came in.“Hey Ethel.” Jughead said. 

"Is this the interior designer?" She asked.

"I am."

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

Betty just looked at the water. "I'm just about to." She said as she began to swam away.

“She’s been out shopping all day. I asked her to join me.”

"You have an interview to he getting ready for Jug." Ethel spoke sweetly as she looked like him as she loved him.

“Okay.” He said as he got out of the pool. He walked inside to find Betty in a towel as she stared at his living room.“Hey. You okay?” He said.

"Yeah I'm thinking about doing your office first."

“Okay.”

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

“Or later tonight.”

"I'll see you tomorrow." She giggled

Jughead just smiled and headed upstairs to get ready. Betty headed up to her room to draw some plans for the house. Betty couldn't believe that she kissed the Jughead Jones.

She kissed teen heart throb Jughead Jones.

She kissed A lister Jughead Jones.

She's in deep and she hasn't even started decorating the house. She's in for a long 3 months.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Betty was in the office. She had moved everything out so she could started to paint. Jughead had a early call on set time. She had her head phones in as she danced around painting the office grey.

Jughead got home later that day. She was finishing the office. She was on the second paint of coat. She was exhausted she hadn't stopped all day. She put up some furniture in between painting as it dried.

“Hey.” He smiled. “Want some help?”

"Nope I'm done for the day but I do need to go to target to get some stuff for the office."

“Okay.”

"You can come?" She asked

“Okay.”

Betty smiled as she grabbed her bag. "Can we take the car I hired?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

Betty showed him to his car. Today they didn't have his bodyguard. Betty felt more human now they didn't. She placed the radio on and sang as they pulled up to target.

Jughead looked happier that it was just them. Ever since he became an actor he hasn’t had a normal life and he missed it. Even though he grew up poor and had to take care of himself he missed being a normal person.

"We should get cheetos."

“Okay.”

"Chocolate!" Betty smiled as she saw her favourite. Jughead just smiled. Betty turned to look at Jughead. "Can we make pizza tonight?" She asked.

“I’d love to.”

Betty smiled as she went around getting stuff for a pizza night with snacks. She also got the stuff she needed. Jughead ran into a few fans and they stopped for pictures.

"Is that your girlfriend?" They all asked.

“No she’s just a friend. I hired her to help me decorate my house.”

"Oh it's just that you look at her like that." They admitted. Jughead didn't know what to say. "She's just a friend." He repeated again.

Betty came back with everything they needed. He was still with fans so she just paid and decided to wait in the car. A few minutes later Jughead came out to the car. Betty smiled up at him as she began to drive. "Is Ethel at yours tonight?" She asked.

“Nope. She doesn’t live with me. She only comes over once a day to tell me what to do.”

"Thank God." She let out a sigh relief. "She hates me. Today she was watching me like a hawk."

“She acts weird around me. I want to find a new assistant.”

"Because she loves you. My friend is looking for a new job, Kevin. He wants to get into directing."

“He can be my assistant if he wants to.”

"I'll call him later... Now I just want to be near a good guy." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled. Betty continued to drive as back to his place. He took the bags inside as he didn't want her to take them in.

Betty got all of the ingredients out as she began to wear the flour. Jughead helped her. Betty turned around and threw flour on him. “Betts!” He pouted, throwing some on her. Betty just giggled as she put tomatoes puree on his noise as she began to make the dough. Jughead just smiled and wiped it off.

"How about we learn to live together?" Betty asked.

“Okay.”

"Okay three facts no one knows about you go!" Betty said as she kneeded the dough.

“Um..... I grew up on my own since my mom left me and my dad was an alcoholic... I’ve only ever had one girlfriend.... and.... I wish I had a normal life.”

Betty just hugged him, "Aww I'm so sorry Juggie. How about when we're together, I'll try to give you a normal life?" She asked.

"I like that."

"Me too."

"So three facts about you no one knows." Jughead smiled.

"I started this company to stop thinking about what my ex did to me in college. He was abusive and I haven't told anyone that before... I don't like my home town in Riverdale and my dad is a serial killer."

“Oh...”

"You're not scared of me are you?" She asked.

“Nope.”Betty just smiled as she fed him cheese."Thank you."She whispered. He just smiled."What do you want on the pizza?" She asked.

“I don’t know. Surprise me. I’ll eat anything.”

"Chicken, its a classic." Betty smiled.

Betty put the chicken on before putting it in the oven. Betty brought Jughead to see how the office is coming along.

“It’s looking great Betts.”

Betty just smiled proudly. "You know last night? Do you make habit kissing the help?" She teased.

“Shush. You already said that yesterday. It’s just you, Betts.”

"Why me?" She asked.

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t help myself.” 

Betty just smirked at him, "Well I can't help myself doing this." Betty pulled him onto the floor and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."Juggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be wrong if we had sex or just make out?" She asked.

“I don’t know.... what do you want to do?”

"What do you want?" She asked.

“I asked you first.”

"I like you Juggie and not just as a fan or my client." Betty whispered.

“I like you too.” Betty leaned down and kissed him again. "What do you want to happen?" She whispered seductively.

“Whatever you’re okay with...” Betty smirked at him. "I want you." She whispered. Betty teased at his waistband as she unzipped his pants.

Jughead lifted her upstairs and carried her to his bedroom. She hadn't been in his room before it screamed him and now she was going to be getting him to scream her name. Jughead kissed her and laid her down on the bed. He picked up His laptop that was on the bed and put it away.

"Juggie, come here." Betty smiled.

Jughead leaned over her on the bed and kissed her. Betty pulled his top off as she started to kiss his torso. "I like learning to live a little with you." She whispered.

“You make me feel normal.”Betty just smiled as she kissed him. "I like how you make me feel."

Jughead kissed her as he started to tug at her shirt. Betty took her top off to reveal no bra. Jughead groaned as he looked at her. He leaned down and licked his tongue over her breasts. Betty moaned at the sensativity. Jughead smirked as he kissed down her body.

Betty flipped them over as she pulled his pants off. Jughead unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper."Baby hurry." She smiled. Jughead pulled off her pants. He reached into the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a condom.

He rolled it on himself as she kissed him. Betty finished undressing. She placed kisses all the way done until she kissed his growing length. Jughead just groaned.

Betty let him sink into her as she adjusted to his length. Jughead flipped them so he was on top. He just slid deeper. Betty moaned louder as she began to slowly move. Jughead moved slowly letting her adjust.

Betty smiled as she began to move faster. Jughead moved in and out of her quickly. “You feel so good.” He moaned."You... Juggie!....you do too."Jughead smirked as he started to go even faster and moved deeper.

Betty just gripped the sheets as she wrapped her legs around him tighter panting.“You’re amazing.” He groaned.

"You are."

Jughead reached in between them and started to touch her. Betty hadn't been touched like that in a long time. So a few minutes later she hit her climax. Jughead followed after her a few seconds later. He pulled out of her and threw the condom away before laying next to her and pulling her close.

Betty just pulled the sheets to cover their body as she hugged him. The alarm went off to tell them the pizza was ready. Betty shoved one of his jumpers on as she brought it to bed with them.

Betty and Jughead smiled and talked while they ate the pizza. Betty was the first one to fall asleep as she was exhausted from work. Jughead watched her in awe as he fell asleep.

The following day Ethel came in and woke them up. “Ethel you’re supposed to knock.” Jughead said. Ethel just laughed,"She's not meant to sleep with you!" Ethel snapped.

Betty sat up as she looked at Ethel. "I'm going to get a hotel room." Betty said as she headed to go finish the office off.

“Go home!” He snapped at Ethel. “You’re fired! Betty stay.”Ethel stormed out in a mood. Jughead went to check on Betty.

“Hey... you okay?”

"Kevs flying over here to be your new assistant." She whispered as she hammered the desk together.

“Perfect because I fired Ethel.” Betty just hammered another nail in. "She's a vendictive bitch!" Betty snapped.

“Hey... calm down.” He hugged her from behind. “We never have to see her again. Please don’t get a hotel room. Stay with me.”

"Sorry she reminds me of my ex in women form." She whispered leaning into him."I'll stay too." Betty added. Jughead placed a soft kiss on her neck."Are you working today?" She asked.

“Nope. I have some of my costars coming over for a pool party later though.”

"I'll stay out your hair and do the library then." Betty smiled.

“Or you could join us. Only if you want.”

"I'll think about it. I have to wallpaper and add shelves then beanbags. You're office is done now. Shelves up, desk and draws in." Betty smiled at him.

“Thank you.” He smiled. 

Betty’s phone started to ring. It was a FaceTime call from Veronica. Betty accepted it as she missed her already.“Guess who’s in LA?!” Veronica smiled.

"Wait really?!" Betty squealed.

Jughead had to cover his ears.

“Yep! I just got to the airport! Kev told me about the assistant thing and I decided to come with him! I’m staying in LA for three months with you.”

"Yes it's a BVK team work. You can all help me when Kevs not working. It's perfect. I've missed you guys so much and it's been two days." Betty smiled.

"You can take the day of Ba... Betts."

"Not its okay I can work up until the pool party." Betty told him.

“Your friends can come to the party. They can also stay here so they don’t need to find a hotel. I know Kevin is probably going to have to look for an apartment.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

Betty ended the call as she headed to work. She wanted to get a big chunk of work done so she could enjoy when her friends arrive.

An hour later Veronica and Kevin arrived. She roped Veronica into helping her as Kevin got to know Jughead and what to do. Having Veronica's help meant that they got the wallpapering done in half the time. She decided to put the shelves up tomorrow.

“Okay. We finished. Now let me meet Jughead.” Veronica said.

"You go I should clean up before the pool party."

“Okay.”

Betty headed to her room looking at her wardrobe. She didn't know what to wear. She had a sexy bikini that’s she had no idea why she packed. She decided to wear it to tease Jughead. She quickly slipped into it as she took her hair out her iconic pony tail.

Veronica ran into the room. “B!”

"Yeah?" She asked.

“Archie Andrews is here!” Veronica squealed. Archie has been Veronica’s celebrity crush for years. Betty just laughed,"Go flirt but don't make it look like your a fan." Betty smiled as she saw Jughead talking to him.

“Okay.” Veronica smiled.

Betty headed out to see Jughead as he grabbed her to introduce to everyone. He didn’t introduce her as the person designing his house but he introduced her as his friend. That made Betty smile.

"Hey." Archie smiled.

“Hey.” Betty just smiled as she grabbed Veronica. “What?” Veronica said.

"I thought I'd introduce one of my best friends." Betty nudged her.

“Hi. I’m Veronica.” She smiled.

"Archie, want to grab a drink?"

“I’d love to.”

Veronica walked away when Betty grabbed a sunbed and started to read her book. Jughead and his friends Sweet Pea and Fangs jumped into the pool. Betty just giggled as she saw him having fun. Veronica sat down next to her a little while later as Archie jumped into the pool.

"So?" Betty asked.

"He's amazing."

Jughead jumped out of the pool and hugged Betty getting her all wet. He picked her up and jumped into the pool with her.“Juggie!” She squealed. “Stop it.” 

“Live a little.” He teased. Betty just pouted, "Definitely getting pink fluffy pillows in the library."

“Don’t you dare!” He pouted. 

Veronica jumped into the pool with Kevin."Oh I dare, I'm buying them tomorrow." She whispered in his ear as Kevin and Veronica came to her side.

Archie came up to Veronica. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Time four our annual game of water warriors. You're on my team." Archie told her. Veronica just smiled. 

Jughead picked Betty up and put he on his shoulders."Juggie! Warning."She pouted.

“Shush. You’ll have fun.”

Sweet Pea gave them water noodles. Fangs picked up Kevin too. JB just got there when they started to play. Everyone tried to knock each other down. Sweet Pea was sat waiting for her. They've been secretly dating for two years now.

JB stripped down to her swimsuit before jumping into the pool. He swam upto her and hugged her. "Hey baby." He whispered kissing her before putting her on his shoulders. He walked up to everyone.

"JB!" Jughead smiled.

“Hey Jug.” She smiled.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm hopeful moving in with my boyfriend soon."

“Your boyfriend?”

"Yes Jug, my boyfriend of two years." JB smiled at Pea.

“Wait.... you’re dating Pea?”

"We met at a concert." JB smiled as she got down.

“I’m happy for you two. You should’ve told me sooner.”

JB smiled at Pea and kissed him. "We wanted to keep it quite because of the press and we kept it in our little bubble." Pea admitted.

JB looked suspicious, "You got laid! You would have been pissy because I kept this from you."

“I did not get laid!” He lied.

"You liar! I can tell you're lying."

“I’m not!” 

Veronica gave Betty a knowing look."What?" Betty asked.

"What?" Betty asked.

“You fucked him didn’t you?”

"No." Betty lied.

“You’re lying.”

"Maybe." She shrugged.

“Oh my god!”

"Shut up!" Betty whispered.

“Okay, fine. But we’re talking about this later!”

"Nope, I'll be with him." Betty smirked.

“Good for you, B!” Veronica smirked. “Hopefully I’ll be with Archie later.” Veronica whispered.

Betty just nodded as she swam to go get a drink. She got a drink as she sat with hotdog. Jughead went to sit with her."Not joining in?" She asked.

“Nope. I’d rather sit with you.” Betty just smiled, "I'm being boring. I'm tired and want to snuggle hotdog." I want to snuggle you, she thought.

“Okay.”Jughead said.

"Even better you."Jughead just smiled"Can we?" She shly asked.

“I’d love to.”

Betty moved onto his sunbed as she leaned into his embrace putting one of her legs over him to stabilise herself. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"It's heavy work my job. I'm going to aching so bad tomorrow. I'm sore now but I won't be able to move."

“Take the day off tomorrow then.” Betty just smiled, "I'm still going to have to do it sometime so why not get it over and done with. Maybe some help by a strong handsome man?"

“I have to work tomorrow.”

"Okay."

“I also have a movie premiere next month for that romance movie I’m in. You should come.”

"I'll think about it. Having V here means I can do the house in a month." Betty smiled.

“Oh...”

"But it's looking more to two months because Veronica is flirting with Archie." Jughead just nodded."I could visit you on set." Betty smiled.

“Yeah, if you want.”

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Is this the movie or the show?" She asked.

“The show.”

"Okay." Betty kissed him.

Luckily no one saw her kissing him. Betty just leaned her head on him. She sat there watching everyone having fun.

Betty couldn't believe that this was happening. She was decorating his house all whilst slowly falling for an A-lister.

Would this screw her over?  
Would the Paparazzi get a hold of this?  
Would this end badly?

For now she didn't know and just wanted to bask in his love he's giving her. Even if it might be a fling.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a about a month Betty's been working for him. She's completed 3 rooms and only have 4 more before the house is complete. Her and Jughead have been getting extremely close. They've been sleeping together.

Tonight was the movie premiere. Betty decided to go with him as he kept asking here. Meanwhile as they woke up Betty's name were all over the tabloids. Betty woke up Jughead to show him.

~Coopers designs owner has the serial killer gene also sleeping her way around. ~

“This will blow over in a day or two please don’t worry about it.” Jughead said, hugging her.

"No you don't understand Jughead." Betty began crying.

“No Betty I know the public. Each scandal doesn’t last long at all.”

"Jug they have photos of my medical records."She whispered.

“Okay? It’s a fucking gene Betty. It doesn’t define you as a person.” Betty just sat there crying. "It destroys my company." She whispered.

“You’re overreacting!”

"I'll show you over reacting!" She snapped.

Betty shoved her work overalls on with fresh underwear as she stormed off to the games room to start that room. 

Jughead got dressed and went outside with Hotdog. He had a full day of press before the premiere. Kevin got him to his first stop of the day. He had no idea if Betty was still coming.

He had the thought that she wasn't coming. He guessed he didn't fully understand why she got so worked up about it. Jughead spent the day doing press and getting ready. He came back to the house to change for the premiere.

He saw her finish wallpapering when she started to bring all the games in. Jughead just went right to his bedroom. Betty heared the door slam and decided to go talk to him. When she walked into his room she saw him changing into his suit for the premiere.

"Let me help with your tie." She whispered stepping in. "I need to explain more."

“No, it’s fine. I have to go.”

"Wait for me I can explain on the way." Betty said.

“I figured you weren’t coming.”

Betty just looked at him. "Oh...I'll stay here then." She just stood away.

“No... I didn’t mean don’t come... I just didn’t think you wanted to.”

Betty just looked at him whilst she put her hair in a quick messy top not. "I promised you. I don't want to with the press but I want to support you." She told him.

“Okay...”

"Give me five minutes"

Betty went to her room. She quickly pulled on some black trousers pants with a circle gold belt on. She paired it with a red bralette and a blazer. She quickly put her red heels on. She added some lashes and red lips.

She met Jughead downstairs."I'm sorry I don't look like your normal dates. It was a 5 minute look."She apologised.

“What do you mean my normal dates? You look stunning.”

"Well there stunning and normally in designer. I'm in forever 21."Betty smiled.

“And even more stunning than everyone else.”Betty smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I love you." Betty said. Jughead just hugged her. “Let’s go.”

Betty intertwined their hands as Smithers took them took them to the venue. When they got there Jughead had to walk the red carpet. Betty just let him go as she stood watching him. Jughead finished walking the carpet and then met up with her at the end.

"Can we talk before going in?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty just shoved him her hands to begin with. He saw crescent shapes rough jagged scared. He noticed that some of them had been reopened. Jughead gently closed her hands and lifted them up to his mouth and gently kissed them.

"I have this darkness." She whispered.

Jughead just looked at her."It's the gene... He blackmailed Me."Jughead didn’t say anything.

"He killed my family... That's how I got money for this company." She admitted.

“You don’t have to explain anything Betty. I know who you are.”

"No I needed to." Betty whispered. "He nearly killed me too... Until I well you don't need to know that... But I hide that part of me. So now everyone knows."

“It doesn’t matter Betty. I know who you are. Don’t let this get to you.”

"You don't understand Jughead... I'm wanted in Riverdale for killing him." She whispered.

“Look Betty. Tonight is my movie premiere. For a movie I worked so hard on. I need to be present here.” He walked away and went to find his costars.

Betty just headed inside as she sat right at the back in the corner. She pulled her phone out and messaged the group chat.

B: I told him.

V: what did he say?

B: Look Betty. Tonight is my movie premiere. For a movie I worked so hard on. I need to be present here. Then he walked away and went to find his costars.

K: well, I mean it is his big night.

B: I know that. I don't know why I bother.

V: just give him some time

K: yeah give him time.

B: I know I'm going to Riverdale after I finish the house.

K: you still have four more rooms to finish

B: I can do that in a month. Plus he's working non stop and so am I.

B: Kev your dad let me off because he knew the truth but there's that new sheriff. I need to go to Riverdale to get away for a few days.

K: you did nothing wrong Betty. Your father was wanted dead or alive. He would’ve been sent to death row anyways

B: I know but have you seen the head lines. I just need a week off.

Betty put her phone away and went to find her seat. She found her chair as she was at the back. Jughead was at the front with his costars. 

Betty was sitting next to Jughead’s sister. Betty just nervously tapped her foot as everyone filtered in. The film started and Betty watched it. She ended crying at the end. She thought he did amazing.

She waited until everyone left until she left. She saw Jughead outside talking with people. Betty just waited at the opposite side for him. When he was finished he walked up to her."Can I take a weeks holiday?" She asked.

“Uh... Yeah... sure.”

"Thank you. I haven't decided if I'm going home or somewhere abroad." Jughead just nodded."Unless you want me to stay?" She asked. "You were phenomenonal by the way."

“I want you to stay but you obviously don’t want to.... and thank you...”

"I just need some time away from LA. I remember why I don't live here." She joked.

“Then have fun on your trip.”

"Are you working?" She asked."Maybe you could come?" She added

“I have work.”

"Maybe I can stay and go to work with you? I'm just going to have to answer some interview questions." Betty whispered.

“You wanted to get out of LA so go.”

"Juggie I rather go with you." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled faintly.

"But I really do need a break. I'm running to burn out mode."

"Than go for two weeks, have a break and I know all this would blow over by then. They're just making a big deal out of this as you've been spotted with me." Jughead explained.

“Okay.” Betty whispered. 

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back. "Jug are we just sex?" She asked.

"Well for now yeah."

“For now?” 

“Maybe in the future things will change.”

"Oh." She whispered."Well I'm going home to Riverdale for a week."

“Okay...”

Betty hugged him again before calling a taxi back to his house. She packed a bag before booking a last minute flight.

Betty needed some time to herself. Over the past month she's zoned into this bubble she had going with Jughead. But having him say it's 'just sex', made her realise it's just sex for him but it was her reality.

She needs to take it back to her roots for a week or two before going back to the world of A-lister Jughead Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later Betty came back from her trip back home. All of the press about her blew over. She was now on the plane ride back to LA. Betty felt better, she had reconnected with her high school sweetheart and they were giving things ago. He was currently with her as he had an away game in LA.

They arrived in LA and Betty went back to Jughead’s place. Jughead has been basically cyber stalking Betty. He knows she has a boyfriend and a football player to say the least. He missed her so much but he wouldn't admit that. He was also jealous but he wouldn't admit that. To hide all that he's been sleeping around with other A-listers like Cheryl Blossom.

Betty knocked on the front door. Jughead came and answered it. “Hey.”

"Hey." She smiled hugging him. "I brought you a present back. I'm ready to work."

“Okay...”

Betty came in and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup and a bracelet with his initials on from the best jewellers in Riverdale.

“Thank you, Betty.”

"It's a thank you for letting me clear my head. Reg says I'm a worrier and a stresser."Betty smiled.

“I have to get to work but I’ll see you later maybe.” He said walking away.

Betty just let him walk away she decided to go start in the living room. She put everything in the spare room down stairs he's going to use as storage and came back out.

She headed to get changed into her short dungarees as she got everything ready to paint. This was a massive paint job so she put her music on full blast as Hotdog sat on the chair she left out covered.

At around midnight Jughead came in the door exhausted. Betty was still working with her head phones in. She was placing stuff on shelves and moving furniture around until she was happy with it. She was hanging his last picture up for his picture wall.

Jughead didn’t say anything to her he just headed upstairs to bed. Hotdog followed him. Betty just whispered night as she watched him go upstairs. She wasn't tried at all so she decided to paint the kitchen. She spent all night painting and placing his new kitchen equipment in. It came to a suprise to Jughead when he woke up the next morning to find her 5 cups of coffee deep.

Jughead didn’t say anything to her. He just got a cup of coffee and sat on the couch with his laptop. He saw her then go upstairs to start a different room. Jughead didn't know what she was doing with that room. He just let her do what ever she wanted. Betty was creating him an old fashion photographer room with red lighting.

For the next few days Betty and Jughead wouldn’t talk. They said a few words to each other but Jughead was always at work. He was currently sitting on the couch after a long day at work.

Betty hadn't slept for the 4 days she's been back. She couldn't sleep being back in Riverdale brought up old wounds. She needed the reminder of why she started her company. She had to always look forward and never look back but the nightmares came back to her.

So no sleep for the wicked and she's been decorating nonstop. She was absolutely exhausted and living off of coffee. Betty walked into the kitchen and Jughead looked over at her.

“Take a break. Get some sleep.” He said.

"It's okay I can't sleep."

“No I’m serious take a break. If you can’t sleep then invite some friends over.”

"Juggie it's okay. Apparently Reg has a game and V and K are on a double date. Coffee is helping." Betty lied.

“Betty stop. Take a break. I’m your boss.”

"I can't." She whispered.

“Fine. You’ll end up falling asleep from exhausted anyways.” He got up and left the room and Hotdog followed him.

“Fine. You’ll end up falling asleep from exhausted anyways.” He got up and left the room and Hotdog followed him.

An hour later she fell asleep in the room she was decorating. She fell asleep on the desk she was attaching to the wall. In her sleep she was screaming loudly and shaking out her skin. Jughead ran into the room, hearing the noise. He found her fast asleep shaking screaming please don't kill them. Kill me instead.

Jughead shook her awake. Betty wouldn't wake up as she was that exhausted.

"Please, kill me. Dad don't she's your wife! You're daughter! There babies."

Jughead continued to shake her. “Betty!” He shouted. 

She finally woke up. She just looked at him crying and shaking. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty just held him as she shook.

“Hey.... it’s okay... breathe.”Betty sat there for 5 minutes recovering her normal breathing. "I'm tired." Betty whispered.

“Do you want me to call one of your friends or Reggie?”

"Call Reg." She whispered.

Jughead called Reggie. He didn't pick up until the last call. "What do you want?" He snapped as he moaned.

"Reg more."A women moaned.Jughead hung up the phone. “He’s busy. I’ll call Veronica.” Betty stopped him by placing her hand on his. "I don't want to ruin the double date. Let me finish off your developing photography room. I don't know what their called."She whispered.

“Oh... okay.”

"Can you lay with me for 5 minutes so I can sleep?" She asked.

“No.... I’m sorry. It won’t feel right. You can lay with Hotdog though? He’s a trained therapy dog.”

Betty shook her head. "No I'll just get coffee and work." She whispered tearing up.

“Okay. I’m heading to bed.” He left the room. Betty just nodded.

Betty got up and poured herself more coffee before going back to building the desk quickly. She decided to leave that and hand paint famous photography quotes on the wall.

Once she finished her last quote it was 3am. Betty checked on Jughead and he was fast asleep. She was so exhausted and needed to sleep but also needed to be near him she slept on his bedroom floor.

Betty slept perfectly fine that night. 

The next morning she woke up before him. She slipped out without realising she left her paint brush in his room. Jughead woke up and got ready for work before heading out.

As Jughead headed to work Betty decided to finish the photography room off. It took her 4 hours too.

She was still exhausted. She slipped into his bedroom and fell asleep on his bed surrounded by his sent. Jughead didn’t come home that night. He got caught up at work. 

The following morning he walked into his house fully expecting her to be working and not fast asleep in his bed. He just left her there and let her sleep. He was exhausted and had to be back on set in four hours but he just went to sit on the couch.

Betty woke up when he was gone. She decided to go take him breakfast on set. She brought him all of his favorite breakfast foods. Betty was excited to spend some time with him for a little while. She saw him with hotdog going over his lines.

"Suprise!"

“Betty? What are you doing here?” Betty lifted up the basket of food. Jughead just smiled."I missed spending time with you." Betty whispered.

“Sit down. I have a scene to film in an hour.”

Betty sat down next to him. She started to pull everything out as she pulled strawberries for herself. Betty and Jughead just sat in silence eating. Betty looked up at him as he had food around his mouth. She licked her finger before dusting it off.

Jughead didn’t say anything. "You're so messy." She teased. He just shrugged. Betty just giggled at him.“So...”

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you." She whispered.

“I doubt that.”Betty just pouted. "I did, I missed my Juggie." Jughead just smiled faintly.

Betty just placed her head on his shoulder and smiled. He phone began to ring as she answered it. She heard Reggie having sex. She recognised the girl's voice. It was ginger from high school. She instantly declined the call.

“What was that about?”

"Just another cheating dick go add to the list. Malachi and now Reggie." She whispered.

“Yeah... I kind of heard him when I called him the other day for you... I didn’t want to upset you.” Betty didn't say anything.“I’m sorry.”Betty just nodded. Jughead didn’t say anything."Am I still just sex?" She asked.

“That’s over now Betty. You had a boyfriend.”

"Answer me!" She snapped.

“Jughead we need you on set.” Someone shouted through the door. 

“I have to go.” 

Betty just nodded.

Betty waited for him, she had to know the answer. Jughead came back a few hours later. He was still suprised to see Betty there.

"Answer me." She whispered.

“It wasn’t just sex for me.”

"You said it was... So I rebounded."

“Well, I lied.”

"Can we go to your trailer?" She asked.

They walked into his trailer and saw hotdog napping. Betty pulled him closer towards her. "You have me crazy about you and I'm just the help." She whispered.

“You’re not just the help to me.”

"What am I?" She asked.

“Someone I like.... a lot.”Betty smiled faintly. 

"Live a little." She whispered. Jughead just smiled faintly. "I think I'm falling in love." Betty smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Betty just nodded. “I think I’m falling in love too.” Betty smiled at him. "Oh yeah?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty leaned in and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her legs around them as she grinded on him. Jughead laid her down on the couch."Have we got time baby?" Betty egally asked.

“An hour.”

"Live a little?" She asked kissing him.

"Live a little." He smiled as he undid her flannel. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him back but whispered to him. "You're house is nearly done."

“And then you go home.” He whispered. Betty just kissed him harder. "One more room." She whispered.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty pulled his pants down wanting him. She felt hungry as she hadn't had him in a month. Jughead started to help undress her. The clothes were flying everywhere once they settled on the floor. Jughead kissed her neck. Betty moaned as she kissed his neck to playing with his balls.

“Betts...” he groaned.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Reg..."

"Shush I know."

“I need you.” He whispered.

"Me too."

Betty kissed his neck as she sank onto his long longth. Jughead kissed her as he started to move. She matched with his movements as she muffled their moans through kisses. Jughead started to go faster. Betty moaned as he felt so good.

“I missed this.”

"Me or the sex?" She teased.

“Both.”

"Hey!" Betty playfully slapped him as she pouted. Jughead kissed her. "You're supposed to say me 100%."

“You, 100%.” He teased.

"Too late Jones. Work harder next time." Jughead kissed her as he slowed down to tease her."Ju... Gg... Ie!" She shouted as she moaned. Jughead started to move faster again."Juggie stop teasing I'm already close."

Jughead reached between them and started to touch her. Betty gripped the couch as she panted feeling the heighten of her realise. Jughead continued to move. She came while screaming his name. He pulled out of her. She then moved down as she took him in her mouth working him through. He squirted in her mouth as she swallowed it licking her lips.

When they finished Jughead pulled her close. Betty laid on top of him staring down at him. "What are we going to do?" She asked. 

“I don’t know. We’ll figure it out.”

"I don't want to lose you but New York is so far away." She whispered.

“I promise you. We’ll figure it out.”

"Okay, can I just not work for a whole week?"

“Whatever you want baby.” He smiled.

Betty smiled kissing him. "I was kidding but I wouldn't mind you showing me the best parts of town." Betty whispered.

“Then thats what we’ll do.”

"Wait really?" She asked.

“Yep.”He smiled.

Betty just nodded smiling at each. Betty redressed herself just incase someone walked in. She picker her phone up and messaged Reggie.

B: I dump your ass.

Betty just sat back next to Jughead as she smiled. She was so happy. How can someone like her end up with someone like him?

"You okay baby?"

"Can we not go public yet?" She asked.

"Of course." He kissed her."This is just us, always will be."He added.

"Thank you." Betty smiled again.

"So you're not working next week?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm all yours."

"Yay but I should warn you I'm a workaholic." She blushed.

Jughead began to laugh softly. "What?" She asked pouting. Jughead leaned down to kiss her. "It's sweet that you think I don't already know that." He whispered into the kiss.

Betty just hugged him and smiled at him. She sat on his lap as she put on a show for them to watch. An hour later someone came to get Jughead. Betty decided to go home to his to start the last room.

Betty couldn't believe that she had one last room to do. They spent all their time coopt up in that house in their little bubble. Now their slowly popping their bubble and expanding out of it.

Live a little became their I love you.

Maybe living a little outside their bubble will do them some good.

Live a little will push them to see if they could do long distances as living a little is all they could do when life's too short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. We have put so much work into this fic. We hope you have enjoyed it as much as we have writing it. Remember to show some love in the comments and to @softbetts on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr. Go show her some love. She's my favourite person to collab with.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this little fic we wrote together. We really do love this fic and hope you do too. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and @hbiccjblog


End file.
